The present invention generally relates to a method and an arrangement for securing objects to support structures and, more particularly, to a method and arrangement for embedding an anchoring member in a body of multi-component hardenable cementing or other binder material.
It has been proposed to anchor an object to a support structure having an anchoring hole by inserting therein a tubular anchoring member which has a closed leading end and an open trailing end. An internal thread is provided at the open trailing end for threadingly receiving a screw operative for securing the object to the anchoring member, and, via the same, to the support structure.
The anchoring member has transverse dimensions so as to be receivable in an anchoring hole with radial clearance therefrom; and a ring-shaped cap member surrounds the trailing end portion of the anchoring member in the assembled condition, and has such dimensions as to center the anchoring member in the anchoring hole and to sealingly close the open end of the clearance existing between the inner surface of the anchoring hole and the outer surface of the anchoring member. The anchoring member is provided with an internal passage and at least one aperture in communication with the passage through which hardenable material can be introduced into the clearance existing in the anchoring hole.
The hardenable material is injected into the open trailing end of the anchoring member by an injection device. A guide sleeve is receivable in the interior passage and is connected to the injection device for guiding the hardenable material located in the injectin device into the clearance.
Although excellent results are obtained by using an injection device in applications requiring a multitude of objects to be mounted on support structures, the costs involved in using an injection device for mounting a few objects, and particularly a single object, to a support structure are prohibitive. Thus, it is not worthwhile or economically practical for a hobbyist, or a do-it-yourselfer, or any similar user who desires to secure a single or a few objects to a wall to resort to an expensive injection device.